A Mouse King's Desire
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: Nutcracker Prince Universe: A tale of a mouse king and his mouse love. Basically the Nutcracker Prince from the Mouse King, Hiram friends of mine's name for him POV. HiramxAdelaine Warning Mature Content. Please don't delete this and no flames, please.


A/N: This fic, based on the Nutcracker Prince, takes place before, during, and after the Nutcracker Prince in some parts. The names of the king's mother belongs to me while the king's name and the female mouse belong to both Darth Ben Valor & Neros, my good pals.

A Mouse King's Desire

At a strange mishapen place, in what would be called a Mouse Kingdom, there lived many mice. Some of them fight, others just try to survive and live in the kingdom.

Things had become bleak when the Mouse Queen, Selene, took over after her husband's passing. The people had suffered, lives were lost, and the queen only seemed to care about creating spells instead of caring for her people, especially her only child, Hiram.

Queen Selene, one day, took many mice to a palace to steal the Blue Cheesecake from the king. Unfortunately for the people, most of them, save herself and her son were caught. Selene, realizing she would have no one to worship, decided to curse the king's daughter, Perlipat, bent on revenge. The curse was made, and it would seem that Selene had won.

What she didn't count on was the one person who could crack the one object, the Krakatuth Nut, to cure the princess: Hans Drosselmeyer. As he was stepping backwards, she knew she had to take her chance in getting revenge.

Once she bit the boy that was soon to become prince, he tripped and hit the pedestal with the statues that she and her son were hiding before transforming into a nutcracker. Her son had survived, though his tail was crushed and permanently bent. The evil queen, however, wasn't so lucky, for you see, she was crushed to death by the statues Hans accidentally knocked over unknowingly.

When that happened, Hiram had instantly nominated himself as the Mouse King. Believing that Hans had his tail crushed on purpose, the newly made king swore revenge on the newly made nutcracker.

After about to leave the kingdom, Hiram discovered that his people were released by the human queen. Hiram, the Mouse King, knew he had to help his people. It was what his father would have wanted, unlike his own mother.

As time was passing, the mice's process was less suffering. It still wasn't much for their newly made kingdom in the forest somewhere, but the mice living there had progressed very well within the kingdom.

Hiram, however, knew that one day, the time would come when the Nutcracker would be given to a fair young maiden. Why did the spell breaking had to end with his own life taken? he thought to himself as he played with his own sword a little, cutting a wooden carving of Hans.

The Mouse King himself had grown up a little himself, but not by much. Sure, his people had gotten better, and his army progressed well, but what was the point if someone that hurt you was still haunting you?

All he could think about was his precious and lovely tail crushed and ruined by him. His red eyes were filled with fury. If only he had a way of finding the wooden boy.

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?" a female voice called out to him.

He placed up his sword, then turned as he saw her. A beautiful raven haired female gray mouse only wearing a red tunic with a brown belt holding her skirt-like breeches. Her eyes were as blue as his own eyes were red while he was fat and strong as she was thin and sexy.

"What are you doing here, Adelaine?" the fat mouse asked her.

Ever since Selene's death, he hired servants to help around the new kingdom, his practices, and of course, his cleaning. Out of all the mice that served him, he had a thing for Adelaine. At first, it seemed like some minor crush, but as time grew, he started to grow fond of her. Would he ask her when the time came?

"I came to tell you something, sire." she began as she shyfully looked at him a bit, "I forgot now. Sorry."

"Uh, it's no problem." the fat mouse spoke to her, "Anyway, another Christmas is coming and I don't believe that I'll find him this year."

"I see..."

The truth was, even though it was to be believed that it was crushed on purpose, the way he wanted revenge sounded very silly to her. Still, she did not want to make someone she had a crush on since the day she met him be extremely mad.

"At least the kingdom has gotten a bit better since you became king, Your Majesty." she spoke.

He grinned to her, smiling at her shy and blushing face. He knew what he believed was told was true.

"To think, this kingdom will become so much more..." he spoke, "Perhaps there may be a way I could try ruling everything."

"I hate to protest, King Hiram, sire," she began, "but why rule everything? No one else, other than the dolls, knows about our kingdom."

"Adelaine, listen, once I finish off the Nutcracker, I'll make myself known by every kingdom, city, town, and heck even small villages."

She became a bit worried when he said that. What if things don't go what he had planned? And what if he were to die just like that?

Her eyes widened when she saw Hiram holding her hand, smiling sweetly to her.

"Adelaine, we've known each other for years now." the male mouse began, "And well...we've been pretty good to one another. I just have to know this one question...will you be my queen and rule this kingdom with me?"

That was it. Those were the words she needed to hear.

She was bursting with tears of joy as she hugged him, smiling, "Yes. I will."

The two looked at each other's eyes peacefully before nearing one another's faces. Then, the two softly kiss each other's lips, moaning softly as they hugged. They were desperate and wanted each other now. Alas, right now wasn't to be.

The door was heard knocking as the two stopped kissing. The two then looked as they saw a mouse soldier, holding a button for a shield, bowing to his leader.

"Sire," he began, "the Nutcracker has been found."

Her eyes widened with fear, looking worried. Hiram, however, only grinned after hearing the news. At last, his enemy had revealed himself.

"Good. Where is he?" He asked the warrior mouse.

The soldier, obviously a little younger and weaker, shivered a bit as he spoke, "He's at a mansion a few miles from here. Drosselmeyer gave him to a girl about his age over there. That's all I know."

That was all he needed to hear. With determination, the mouse readied his sword. His time for revenge had come.

"Excellent." He grinned, "Prepare our warriors. We attack tonight."

Adelaine became more worried at that point. The fat mouse then left the place, grinning to his future wife while she sighed.

"Hurry home, Your Majesty." she spoke sadly.

With that, the love of her life was gone with the soldier. She sighed, looking worried as she bit her lip carefully. She hoped he would make it back all right, hopefully.

Night time had come, and most of the kingdom, save for the ones off to war, had fallen asleep. Well, all except the soon-to-be queen. Constantly, she worried about his safe returned.

Just then, she noticed a familiar exhausted fat mouse coming in, groaning. She gasped as she saw his tail burned and part of his cape gone.

"What happened?" she asked him, running to him, "Who did this to you?"

"That human," he groaned, "She did it. She's also the reason why we lost tonight. And we were winning before she threw that damn shoe."

This wasn't good. Her king almost died because of a human who tried to save the nutcracker.

The huge slipper was placed down as the future queen was extremely worried.

"Anyway, it's just a minor setback." He spoke, trying to act like it was nothing to worry about, "Besides, you shouldn't worry about what's going on. I'll be fine. Really."

The female, however, knew what was going to happen the next night.

"I'm sorry..." she spoke, beginning to weep, "but I have this feeling that there may not be a next time...you won't come back and...and..."

She was crying on the floor, weeping as the fat mouse sighed, looking at her. He didn't want her to feel bad about what will eventually come. He sighed, going to her and lifting her chin up carefully.

"Adelaine, my future queen..." the mouse king began, "I will come back. I will not get killed. And we will rule our kingdom together, no matter what."

She looked at the fat mouse, seeing him wipe her tears off of herself.

"I promise I will." he grinned.

"Do...do you mean it?" she spoke softly.

"I do..." spoke the mouse king before the two kissed, lip to lip.

Both of them hugged one another, kissing as they do with their tongues going to one another's mouths, making out. The two wrapped their tails around one another, though Hiram was careful to make sure his tail didn't wince a bit while doing so.

The two lied down on the bed that was in the room she was waiting in. The bed, itself was beautiful, save for a minor scratch in the back of the bed before being thrown away by a spoiled rich girl. It did not matter as the bed proved useful now to the mice lying down on it.

The bigger mouse looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes before removing the blue cape attached to her tunic. The red tunic came next as the buttons for it were slowly undone by him. She let the tunic fall, revealing her erected nipples, hardened in her breasts and stomach area. She blushed a bit while Hiram began to undo her belt. Once the belt was off, her breeches came off, leaving her beautfully naked and sexy.

He could tell that she was enjoying it. The bigger mouse then made his move, licking down her lovely neck, making her moan slightly with his teeth raking it a bit. Heading down, his big tongue continued down to her breasts, licking and sucking down the nipples on her chest.

Continuously, she moaned softly while his slender tongue made her giggle and moan. The mice grinned as she continuously moaned before he licked down to her slender tummy and to her crotch area.

Her cunt was tight, yet it gave her pleasure when he sucked on it.

Despite the bigger mouse looking rough and rugged, his fur was soft to touch.

"Oh, Hiram, yes..." she spoke softly, moaning and groaning more and more.

Hiram let his tongue explore inside her, licking the insides with his rodent tongue. The white sticky cum then came blasting out to him, letting Hiram lick the cum from his one love.

Adelaine grinned toward him as she noticed his erection, his eight inch (at least to a mouse's stature) cock sticking out. He gave her a "one minute" motion to her, grinning as he undid his belt, letting her watch him strip slowly. He placed his crown on the toy table before unclasping his tattered cape and removing his tunic, leaving him as naked as she was.

"Bet you haven't seen this, huh?" the fat mouse joked a little.

Her tail twitched with excitement as she grinned, "It's so big."

The female mouse gave him a huge kiss on the lips, letting her tongue go inside his mouth and explore it a bit before they softly broke the kiss.

She leaned down and touched his hard member, playing with it for a moment, making Hiram moan softly. They knew they were going to enjoy this.

With a smile, Adelaine licked and sucked Hiram's groin, licking and sucking his dick. The male moaned and groaned as his love sucked, licking it and rubbing his ballsac.

Hiram moaned and groaned, looking lovingly at his future wife. Moaning and groaning, he held Adelaine's head to his cock as she continued. Hiram enjoyed what was happening.

More and more, the female continued sucking as Hiram groaned, "Oh, yes. That's it. Adelaine..."

The fat mouse finally came to her with some of the cum coming onto her face, chest, and paws.

"Very tasty, Your Majesty." she grinned.

Both mice laughed a bit as Hiram got on top of Adelaine. His wet and hard member slowly went into her, starting to hump her up and down slowly.

"Ooooh, Your Majesty..." she smiled, moaning softly.

"Please, call me Hiram." The fat mouse smiled.

Both mice moaned as the mice continued humping and groaning, both enjoying the pleasure. It was slow at first, so they both moaned softly, grinning to one another.

"Damn, it's so tight in there." Hiram grinned.

He humped into her, going more and more fast into her as she moaned and groaned loudly.

"Yes, Hiram...more...more..." she demanded while being humped faster and harder.

The male continued humping hard and fast, more and more as she demanded. His face started turning red from the lust while Adelaine continuously moaned and groaned louder and louder, feeling his hard member going deeper and deeper inside her.

Just then, she felt something as she started to scream. They both knew what that meant: Adelaine had lost her virginity.

"I guess you're mine forevermore, huh?" the fat mouse chuckled.

She nodded before he kept humping her while hearing her moans and groans, coupling with screams, more and more they wanted. Neither of them looked like they wanted to tire out. Before long, Hiram thrusted extremely deep into her before they screamed and came into each other.

Exhausted and wet, both mice smiled to one another, looking lovingly to each other. The mice smiled to one another as Adelaine smiled.

"Does that mean that I'm now your queen, my love?" she grinned.

"Always, my love..." he smiled before they kissed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Adelaine awoke, still a little sweaty and wet from the previous night. She then awoke, noticing Hiram was already up and dressed, preparing to take the slipper out.

"Hiram..." she began.

The male then noticed her awake before he leaned to her, kissing her deeply, lip to lip.

"You awake, huh? I'm glad for that." he grinned, "I promise you, my queen, I will be back. And don't worry, we'll have our wedding and..."

He rubbed her belly, letting both know what he meant. She smiled a bit sadly, looking at him.

"I hope our child will be as strong as you." she grinned a little.

The two kissed one last time saying, "I love you." before he began to head out, with the huge slipper from the night before, intending to finish off his planned revenge.

Adelaine waved goodbye to him, then sighed as she looked concerned. She knew something bad would happen, and it felt like it was going to be the last time she ever saw him.

"I hope nothing horrible happens to him." she spoke quietly to herself, hugging the toy pillow on the toy bed.

Time was passing as she had waited for Hiram to return, victorious and alive. She waited almost the whole night for him, becoming concerned on whether the battle had just begun or ended. Either way, she still waited.

It wasn't until she noticed the army of mice without their leader coming over to the kingdom that she began to worry. The most unfortunate part was that their leader was missing. What could have happened to him?

With shock and horror, she began to leave the kingdom, dressed in her clothing, and heading out to find him.

Please, don't let him be...she thought to herself as she ran through the huge forest.

Finally, after going through many trees, it was almost the crack of dawn when she had arrived in the house, she climbed up the window, looking at where the Christmas tree was. She hoped she could find him somewhere. She no longer cared about the battle, only for the safety of...

She spotted someone picking up something near the toy castle. To her shock and horror, it was Hiram, dead with a stab wound. The female could only gasp and watch as the dead mouse was tossed into the garbage, like a dead rat.

"No..." she quietly muttered, "Hiram, you can't be..."

Tears filled her eyes as she began to weep. The love of her life was dead, murdered. All because he wanted revenge on something so pointless and dumb.

She didn't know how long she wept, but she knew she had to leave before someone spotted her and killed her. Sighing, she looked at where the dead mouse was, sighing sadly before hopping down from the window sill.

Before she could head back to tell her people the sad news, she heard the front door opening. There, she saw a red haired human girl, dressed only in yellow nightclothes with a pink coat and slippers, rushing out of the house. She knew that it was the human that the Nutcracker was given.

What the human, Clara as the people asking questions called her, did not know was that she left the front door opened. Adelaine looked as she looked at the door about to close. Sighing and taking her chance, the female mouse headed in, jumping inside before it closed.

Inside, Adelaine went into hiding, looking at the trash can that Hiram's corpse was in. Adelaine had to wait until the humans inside were out of the area. She knew she would have to take the risk.

Once the humans had left the area, Adelaine made her move, heading to the garbage can. The mouse who would be queen then climbed up the trash can, trying to make sure she would arrive. The mouse lifted the trash can up a little, heading inside the can, searching for her love.

Inside, she looked around through the garbage, then gasped in shock and horror as she found someone: a dead mouse king with his sword and crown on the ground. She couldn't believe it, but it was true, she had truly lost her would be husband.

More tears came as she sadly hugged the corpse, speaking, "Please...I can't lose you...you are everything to me."

She knew that he was lost, no matter how much she tried. All she could do was continue crying until she wept herself to sleep, still holding onto her dead love.

She did not know how much time had passed, but she suddenly found the lid to the garbage can lifted. There, she saw the red haired girl from before along with a black haired man and a white haired man with an eyepatch.

"I thought I heard crying," The girl spoke.

The female mouse looked stunned, seeing the girl, Clara, as she spoke, "Listen, please don't kill me for what you see here. It's not-"

Before she could continue, the one with the eyepatch stopped her, speaking, "Now tell me, who are you and why are you holding the dead Mouse King like that?"

She then sighed and began explaining about what had happened: About the crushing of Hiram's tail, his plan on revenge, his ruling of her home, and even about him falling for her while leaving certain details out of it.

Hearing all that had happened, the boy now known as Hans looked shocked as he spoke, "I crushed the Mouse King's tail? I didn't even know he was there, and I was turned into a toy before it bent his tail."

"I see..." she spoke softly, "Then there was really no intention on this whole revenge thing."

The old man in the eyepatch looked a little concerned to the crying mouse before asking, "Do you love him?"

"Yes..." the crying female mouse answered, still hugging Hiram.

"I would never have thought that someone like him would have fallen for someone like you."

"What do you mean, Drosselmeyer?"

The eyepatched man then grinned before he spoke, "There may be a way to save him...and that is the kiss of true love."

"Uncle Drosselmeyer?" Clara began before he stopped her from speaking.

"Adelaine, was it?" he spoke to the mouse, "If he really is your true love, give him true love's kiss. Then, hopefully, he shall be brought back to life for you."

She looked at him before looking at the humans, speaking, "Is this like with Clara's love and his death breaking Hans' spell?"

"Well...sort of."

The female mouse looked at her love, still dead with his lifeless eyes shut tight. She knew she had to take the risk. She also hoped it would work, otherwise...

With determination for her and Hiram, she leaned over to the dead mouse, then closed her eyes before she slowly kissed him on the lips. After a long moment, she broke it softly, putting Hiram down on the garbage ground.

The four looked as they waited for what would happen. Would he stay dead, or would it actually work for her?

The fat mouse then stirred a little, turning his head a bit. He then felt his chest, noticing the blood stain still on his tunic, but the wound was no longer there. Was it just a nightmare? It couldn't have been. The last thing he remembered was his eyes spiraling insanely and going after Clara before he had to attack his enemy. The final memory was himself losing blood and falling off the castle, drowning in the moat.

He then opened his eyes, still red, but no longer looking insane, before he noticed a familiar gray mouse in a tunic with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Hiram!" she cried before hugging him.

"D-Did I miss something?" he spoke to her with confusion.

He then looked shocked as he saw Clara with Hans and Drosselmeyer, glancing at them.

"You!" he shouted before he prepared to get up.

Due to the battle last night, however, he fell to his rear, groaning a bit before Adelaine spoke, "Hiram, please. You mustn't move so much."

"Listen, about what happened to your tail..." Hans began, confusing the king of mice, "Well, I didn't know you or your mother were there and well, if it makes you feel better...I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there and I really didn't know anything about why you wanted to fight me in the first place until now. Apology accepted?"

Hiram could not believe what he had just heard: Hans, the former nutcracker, actually apologizing for something that the boy unknowingly did to his tail years ago. And now he wanted forgiveness?

The fat mouse could only chuckle a bit before he started laughing heartfully at what had happened. They hoped that laughter of his won't take a turn for the worse for the four.

The mouse finally stopped, speaking with a grin, "Well, after all that, you had no idea that you actually did something to provoke my revenge against you? And all that time, you didn't know in the first place? Ah, well, apology accepted, kid."

Adelaine smiled before hugging him while Clara held Hans' hand. At last, the war between toys and mice was officially over for good, for both sides.

Soon as the news was heard, the mice rejoiced and both Hiram & Adelaine were married, with the only humans that know the truth, Hans, Clara, and Drosselmeyer attending, though they had to make sure it was still a secret. During the final part of the wedding, the toy bouquet was tossed and many female mice tried taking it, only for Clara, giggling, to notice it landed on the palm of her hand before smiling lovingly to Hans.

Both sides now knew that the war between them was officially over and their lives can continue peacefully, even unto death, as long as the former Prince of the Dolls and the King of Mice had their one true loves at their side and would each live happily ever after.

The End

A/N: Well, now it's done. I'm very proud of this one. I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
